


determination

by magoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Multi, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magoberry/pseuds/magoberry
Summary: It was a peaceful drive, until you showed up.





	determination

It was quiet.

The buttons of a camera being pushed, a page turning every so often, sound effects of a game on low volume, but no conversation taking place. There was a lot of these little moments where the boys simply enjoyed each other’s presence. They were passing through a mountainous area with thick, lush trees as far as they could see. Which is exactly why the thunderous sound that exploded from just above the Regalia’s location caught the group so off guard.

“What the heck was that?!” Prompto immediately held his camera up, attempting to use the zoom to get a better look. Though the forest blocked a good ninety percent of the view, he saw a war machine of a truck zoom by on a road north of them. “Looks like someone must’ve done a hit and run.”

“I doubt it. A noise like that comes from one thing,” Gladiolus said. “Weapons.”

“You think they’re doing some hunting? Noctis asked.

“Hard to say. They could be, but…” Prompto trailed off. “Hmm...uhhh… I think there’s something wrong with my camera.” He quickly readjusted the settings and took another look through the lens. “It kind of looks like they’re coming down the mountain?”

As if what he said was a cue, Ignis immediately sped up the car. The truck came crashing through the trees and back onto the road directly behind the Regalia. “If they are hunting, I believe it’s safe to assume we are the prey,” Ignis stated. “All we can do here is hope they don’t run us off the road. I’m afraid chances of survival would be fairly low.”

“I trust you, Iggy. We’re lucky Noct’s not in the hot seat right now,” Gladio chuckled to himself.

“Is this really the time to mock my driving skills?” Noctis sighed.

“There is never not a good time to,” Ignis adjusted his glasses. 

“Guys, as much as I support a good roast, I think there’s something else going on here,” Prompto said. He was turned around in his seat, still looking through his lens. “There’s a fight going on there. Look,” he snapped a couple of pictures and showed Gladiolus and Noctis.

“You’re right,” Noctis squinted at the images. He turned around and watched as two figures were fully engaged in a fight on the bed of the truck. One of them was clearly winning as they knocked the other into the side.

“Hold on tight!” Ignis shouted.

The two vehicles drifted around a sharp turn, the truck quite nearly tipping over. Gladiolus had his arm over Noctis as they turned, while Prompto gripped the back of the chair and car door. As soon as he could, the prince turned around once more and saw the figure that was knocked to the side had fallen out, the winner looking over the edge. The truck began to slow, but Ignis knew better than to follow their lead. Looking into the rear view mirror, he almost choked on air.

The figure rushed back up from the forest where they fell and sprinted by the truck, quickly catching up to the Regalia. The truck saw this and began speeding up again, following the figure.

“Dude, what the hell?! How fast are we going??!!” Prompto shreked and looked to Ignis.

“Nearly 80 miles per hour…” he muttered. He was trying to keep his focus on just driving, but whoever it was that was running was quickly catching up to the Regalia, and he couldn’t risk going any faster. A thought crossed his mind, but before he could speak, it was too late. Whoever this figure was had already lept up on to the trunk of the car.

Gladiolus was the first to stand up and attempt to summon his weapon, but the speed and uneven road knocked him down to his seat again almost immediately. Prompto didn’t attempt to stand up, and instead leaned his chest in to the seat while summoning his gun. Noctis turned so his back was to the car door and looked over the figure. This would be the first time the group would meet you.

You were still so focused on the truck you had almost immediately forgotten about the boys. Your short H/C hair blew in the wind as you turned to them, giving them each a quick look over. Your attention then turned back to the truck.

“Who the hell are you?” Gladiolus questioned, but the way he said it made it less of a question and more of a demand. He looked from you, to the truck again, seeing it trying to match the speed Ignis was maintaining. “Who the hell are they?!”

Noctis ignored Gladiolus’s outburst and kept watching you. He noticed that while you seemed to be human, you had a number of oddities. The most obvious addition being sharp ears, and a long tail. When you faced the four again, he then noticed your facial marking, cat like eyes, and what appeared to be small tentacles forming out of your shoulders and neck.

“Answers later. Actions now.” you stated. “Four eyes, please maintain your speed. Loud mouth, keep quiet. Baby face, lower your gun. Porcupine, quit staring.”

Gladiolus grinded his teeth, but Ignis spoke before him. “I assume if I were to slow down, then it would end badly for all of us, would it not?”

You didn’t respond.

“Very well then. You have our cooperation. Hold on,” he drifted around another corner. Thanks to his warning, you barely held on to the trunk.

“Ignis, are you sure about this?” Gladiolus asked.

“Of course not, but it seems we have no other choice,” Ignis said. You nodded slightly and turned back to the truck behind you.

“I-If you’re gonna do something, could you do it soon, please…?” Prompto said, weakly. “I feel like I’m gonna barf…”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, exhaled, and then began to inhale again. Noctis watched as you did this whilst managing to hold on to the car during the winding roads. He could tell you had a plan, but what it was he couldn’t piece together. As soon as the road hit a long stretch and you knew you could get a fatal hit, you opened your eyes yet again.

From your mouth you released an enormous beam of energy. The entire area around it was bathed in a white luster, which could have quite easily blinded any of the three boys who were watching if they hadn’t shielded their eyes soon enough. The beam had the sound of crackling static,striking the truck and exploding into a roaring thunder. While the Regalia maintained its speed, after the beam had died down it was clear the truck, and it’s occupants, were gone for good, disappearing out of sight.

Watching from the rear view mirror, Ignis began to slow down, but you growled. “Keep your speed,” you demanded. He silently nodded and sped back up. Prompto wanted to ask why, but he didn’t need to wait long for an answer. The group had exited the mountainous forest and onto the familiar desert roads, and with them appeared a line of various vehicles, chasing after them.

“Geez, you’re pretty popular,” Noctis commented. You glared at him, but not for long as one of the chasers hooked you with a chain around your neck.

The chain tugged at you and caused you to tumble off the back of the car. Before you could be completely lost, however, Noctis grabbed your leg and held on to you as tight as he could.

“Noctis!” Gladiolus roared. He grasped at Noctis’s jacket in order to keep him from going down with you.

“...Prince Noctis?” you blinked.

“The one and only,” he smirked.

It took you seconds to process a new plan. Your sharpened nails broke the chain with a little effort, and Noctis pulled you back onto the trunk (with Gladiolus’s help). “Thank you,” you said. “But please do not take this personally.” Confusion was one of many things on Noctis’s face as you pulled him into a headlock, baring your claw-like nails in his face.

“Hey, put him down!” Prompto shouted at you, but Gladiolus patted his shoulder. The vehicles following had slowed to a complete stop, allowing the group to finally leave their sight.

-

It had been hours since you released Noctis from your grip, with no sign of any of your chasers, yet you still kept to the Regalia’s trunk. You had no interest in responding to any questions asked and only wished to keep watch. Soon, however, you began to close your eyes, the warm air feeling too welcoming, and you started to nod off. This almost caused you to fall again, but Gladiolus pulled you into the Regalia’s backseat with him and Noctis. This put you in a slightly awkward position, with your back on the seat, head hanging over its edge, and your legs sticking up and out of the back, but you didn’t bother to fix yourself.

“If you’re tired, then at least rest, damn it,” he said.

“I have to be prepared for when they return,” you stated.

“Bullshit. You’re not prepared if you don’t sleep,” he looked down to you.

You took a moment to consider this, and nodded. “I suppose that’s fair.”

You fell asleep.

-

Waking up, you had found yourself in a bed. Your first instinct was to be on guard and scout the room, but you were stopped by Ignis.

“You were quite exhausted, you slept for almost an entire day,” he told you. “You must be starving. I’ll prepare you some dinner. Feel free to join us in the other room when you’re ready.” Ignis nodded towards the door connecting the two rooms, and he walked through it.

You got out of the bed and looked around a little. It was a quaint room, with purple walls and brown furniture. To a normal person it would just be another room, but you weren’t very normal, and the room almost seemed like a palace compared to what you had been used to. After looking through the drawers and small closet, you caught a delicious scent from the other room, and your stomach growled.

You figured you might as well take up Ignis’s offer, so you entered.

“Hey, you’re awake! Good to see you’re doing alright,” Prompto said. He stood up from his chair and walked over to you, extending a hand. “My name’s Prompto.”

You looked at his hand and, unsure what to do, lightly slapped it. This made Gladiolus and Noctis snortle to themselves in their corners of the room.

“You don’t talk to people much, do you?” Gladiolus laughed. “You’re ‘sposed to shake it. I’m Gladiolus, but call me Gladio. The guy making your dinner is Iggy.”

“It’s Ignis,” Ignis called from the room’s small kitchen counter.

“And you know who I am,” Noctis looked up to you. “So… who are you?”

You looked over each of the boys, and then in to the mirror hanging on the wall. “I don’t have a name,” you finally said. “Only a serial number. 03495.”

“The hell do you mean?” Gladiolus asked.

“I was born into custody of the Niflheim empire. They experimented on me. Now I’m part Coeurl,” you stated bluntly. Prompto looked at you with big, watery eyes and sniffed. “It’s not that sad,” you said.

“It is,” Ignis said. “You’ve been held captive and tortured for your entire life, the fact you’re viewing it as normal says a lot.”

You looked him in his eyes, then looked down, knowing full well how right he was. “So, does that mean the people following you were Nifs?” Noctis asked.

“Yes. If you were anyone else we would all be dead right now,” you replied.

“Care to explain why that is?” Gladiolus grunted.

“The chancellor wants Noctis alive. I showed I intended to kill him. That was enough to get them to back down.” It was an easy explanation, but you could tell the others were uneasy about it. “Of course, if they had called my bluff they could have easily stopped us. I know they’d rather play it safe, but I apologize for worrying you.”

The room fell silent. Noctis had just nodded and pulled his phone out, beginning to play some King’s Knight. Gladiolus went back to reading his book. Prompto smiled at you, then sat back down and flipped through the pictures he took, eagerly showing you a couple every now and then. You continued to stand there when Ignis called you over.

“Here you go. This ought to fill you up,” he poured you a bowl of the soup he was making and handed it to you. You stared at him, then at the soup, before grabbing it. “You’re welcome to travel with us until you feel safe again. Noct isn’t the type to say what’s on his mind much, but you’ve seemed to have caught his eye… I can see why. If you need anything, feel free to come to me.”

“...I will take you up on that,” you said.

“Hey, hey, if you’re gonna stay with us, we’re gonna need a name to call you!” Prompto chipped in. “What about Ferrin?”

“Is that even a name?” Gladiolus laughed. “You look more like a Lucy.”

You flinched at both the suggestions. Ferrin wasn’t too bad, but Lucy… what were you, a housewife?

“Y/N.” Noctis spoke up, but his eyes didn’t leave his phone screen. “I think Y/N should be your name.”

“A lovely name,” Ignis agreed.

You nodded, your cheeks being blessed with a slight rosey tint.

“I agree. Y/N is a good name… I’ll keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to breach 2k words, but here we are. I want to continue this so the reader is in a poly relationship with the Chocobros.
> 
> I don't ever beta my fics, so if there's ever any grammar or spelling errors, let me know, I'll fix it.


End file.
